fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fillychan
Fillychan is a serial thread on Ponychan, which in turn is an imageboard with decidedly social elements mixed in. Fillychan was intended as a chatting place for all the parts of the fandom, and while it never quite succeeded, it has found a niché of a small handful of posters who like to chat with each other, who added together have experience from Ponychan's /oat/ and /pony/, 4chan's /mlp/, Funtasia Daily, DeviantArt, Tumblr, and FiMFiction. Background The existence of Filly Funtasia first reached Ponychan on the 15th of October 2013 through a handful of mockup images, and it was the talk of the town from the following morning and for a week after that, with Filly Funtasia threads reaching 100+ posts regularly. The opinions of Filly Funtasia were roughly 30:40:30 positive-neutral-negative, but after some weeks, discussions began to get fewer and fewer posts, and the demise of 4chan's Filly Funtasia General in November that year, left Filly without a long-lasting presence on any imageboard. The poster now known as Exohasard decided to create a near-permanent chatting place for all of the Filly Funtasia fandom, especially after Suhosin's Funtasians site that was announced to begin its coding process in November 2013 amounted to nothing, and after small chats with various parties about such things as whether it was allowed to create a serial thread on Ponychan's /gala/ without a tangible serial thread on another sub-board, and whether Skundi wanted to support it, it was created on the 9th of January 2014, with a pre-written OP and guideline page. History The thread was created on the 9th of January 2014. It took note of the Filly Funtasia fandom's first registered info of Filly Butterfly and Filly Wedding in the following days. In March 2014, Filly Funtasia delays had hit hard enough that the thread was on the verge of being given up on, until the April 2014 trailer first hit Twitter, which provided the thread with discussion material for two months. It was also a place to post a lot of new official articles and fan material, to the point it could have a headstart of several weeks before it was posted on Funtasia Daily, if at all. Throughout July 2014, it was used as the place to show progress and edits to the then-in-development fanfictions Filly Cupcakes and Cedric Discovers Cable Television. An in-progress Filly 3D model animation project was also started around this time. In late August and early September 2014, selected screencaps from the Filly Sammelband books was posted in the thread. After translating six pages, it was advised that Filly Wiki would be a good place to handle their translations. Two regulars from Fillychan jumped on the task to do everything but Sammelband translations, and as of 20th September 2014, Fillychan is the main place to discuss edits on Filly Wiki. In late January 2015, news of a massive restructure of Ponychan made for uncertainties about the treatment of Fillychan, which was pretty slow and relied entirely on the Ponychan sub-board it was in, that is /gala/, being exactly what it was. The gruelling wait on confirmed info provided Skundi with a chance to make a full site named Fillychan, independently of existing chans, before the confirmation on /gala/ being let untouched, apart from being renamed to /chat/This version of /chat/ is for the most part not to be confused with Ponychan's designated off-topic board from late 2011 to late 2014, apart from some shared origins and naming etymologies., finally arrived. On the 24th of April 2015, the restructure of Ponychan was completed, although the various board mergers did not come to fruition. This effects the thread's archiving abilities a slight bit, since the text that was carried over was in the form of plain text, breaking the coloring of bluetext on older posts and rendering editing notes in full-size text. Discussion topics Filly Funtasia and Filly toys are the main topic of the thread, and nearly every post and reply contain at least one Filly topic. That doesn't make it a Filly-only place though, as many everyday topics are brought up pretty often. In contrast to 4chan where posts need to be written in a matter of minutes or seconds, or Ponychan's most active boards where a reply to a post can be expected in 5 or 6 minutes, a typical post on Fillychan covers many on-going topics (8 or more topics addressed in one post happens fairly often, and 12 or more is far from unheard of) and so could take up to 60 minutes to write at most. Notes External links *The fifty most recent posts in Fillychan *The entire thread (Can be a really heavy loading) To browse through the thread's history in hundred-post sections, head to Ponychan's /gala/, find Fillychan somewhere there, and click on its page numbers. Category:Fan sites